


30 Day BenKaru Challenge -- Day 14, Flirting

by tinynerdlet



Series: 30 Day BenKaru Challenge [14]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinynerdlet/pseuds/tinynerdlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru Sulu takes an interest to Ben, but isn't sure how to approach him. He decides to seek help from James T. Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day BenKaru Challenge -- Day 14, Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> [See Story On Tumblr](http://spoopynerdlet.tumblr.com/post/149119865238/day-14-of-benkaru-flirting)
> 
> The Kirk that appears in this story is a blend of TOS and AOS Kirk. He’s less “GIMME ALL THE WOMEN” and more like the original “treat them well and they’ll appreciate you, no matter what your relationship becomes” Kirk. I started writing him like AOS Kirk, but it bugged me, so I changed it.

Sulu stared at his PADD screen with a frown growing on his face. It gave him line after line of material but none of it looked good, or sounded good for that matter. He sighed and tossed it aside. After a moment of consideration, he pulled out his comm.

“Sulu to Captain Kirk,” he said.

“You don’t have to call me ‘Captain’ when we’re not on duty, Sulu,” Kirk answered, his voice chipper and calm. It had only been a couple of weeks since the Nero incident but things were starting to feel normal already. Normal enough, anyway. Buildings were being constructed, families relocated, lives rebuilt. The _Enterprise_  crew was given a month off to recuperate and, in that time, many members of the crew met together to strengthen their personal relationships. Sulu spent plenty of time with different _Enterprise_  crew members, including Uhura and Chekov. Kirk, though, was harder. They met once in the past two weeks and that was because it was an event. They spoke only for a few minutes but in that time he saw how smooth Kirk was, how he smiled, how he drew women, people, close to him with his suave nature. It was something Sulu was lacking. Something he needed.

“Sorry Cap… Kirk. Is this a bad time?”

“No. Is something wrong?” Concern laced Kirk’s words. Sulu smiled softly.

“I just need some advice.” Sulu paused. His smile slipped away. “There’s someone I like and I’m not sure how to tell them. I would have asked someone else, but…”

“How close are you two?” Kirk asked, “Are you friends? Acquaintances?”

“We’re not close. I’m not sure he even knows my name.”

“Do you know his?”

“Yes, sir. It’s Ben.”

“How did you meet?”

“Through mutual friends.”

“Ah.” Kirk paused. “Do you have any plans with this friend or Ben any time soon?”

“No, sir.”

Another pause.

“Make plans. A small group. Make sure Ben is there, of course, and that there’s at least two other people. I’ll go if you can’t find a fourth person. When the others are talking, pull your interest aside and start flirting with him.”

Silence. Sulu looked at the ground and shifted.

“Is there a problem, Sulu?”

“I… I’ve never…”

“You’re not a romantic man.”

“No, sir.”

“Make the plans. Aim for as soon as possible. I’ll come over and give you some flirting lessons. I can come by tonight. Will that work for you?”

“Yes, sir.”

* * *

 

Sulu made the plans for the next night before Kirk even arrived at his apartment. His friend, Ben, and him. Sulu asked if he could bring Kirk along and his friend welcomed it. Her excitement was transparent. “I’ve never met a Starfleet Captain before,” she said. Sulu smiled. They’d get along.

Kirk arrived around 7:30 in a t-shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket. It was odd seeing him that way, though Sulu supposed that his own jeans and blue kimono-style top were strange for Kirk to see him in. They greeted each other with smiles, Sulu offered him a drink, Kirk said yes, and Sulu poured it while giving Kirk the information about the plans. Four person dinner at a nice, but not too nice, restaurant. Casual wear was fine. Once he passed the drink over, Sulu poured himself one.

“Do you know what you’re going to wear yet?” Kirk said.

“No, why?”

“I want to make sure I dress worse than you do,” Kirk answered, “Your friend might be interested in my Captain position, but I want to make sure Ben is only interested in you. Do you have more tops like this?” He pointed at Sulu’s shirt. Sulu nodded. “Good. This with a pair of slacks and a jacket should go over well, I think. It’s nice.”

Kirk put down his drink.

“Now, flirting.” A pause. Sulu immediately tensed and put down his own drink. He heard Kirk chuckle. “Relax, Sulu. Flirting can be a natural experience if you allow it to be.”

“I was reading over pickup lines and they just seem so forced. I’m not sure I could make anything like that natural.”

“Pickup lines get you through the door,” Kirk said, “You’re already through the door. You have dinner. Dinner with friends, but still dinner. You don’t need a pickup line. What you need is connection.”

* * *

 

Kirk stayed at Sulu’s place for over an hour that night teaching Sulu about the importance of eye contact, generation conversation, and slowly integrating physical touch. Elbow touches, hand brushes, not holding hands and caressing. That was for people looking for something else. Something more immediate. That’s not was Sulu was after.

The next night, Sulu had Kirk meet him at the apartment. Sulu wore what they’d planned - brown slacks, a leather brown jacket, and a green kimono top that popped against the earth tones. Kirk approved. He was a little dressed down for the occasion. He also wore slacks, but chose a t-shirt and light jacket over something more classy. Sulu felt a little uneasy about that. Maybe he would look overdressed. Kirk reassured him and they left.

The restaurant was fairly busy when they arrived. Ben and Sulu’s friend arrived moments later.

“I hope you weren’t waiting long,” she said.

“Not at all,” Sulu answered. Introductions were made. They walked inside and were shown to a booth. Kirk silently insisted that Sulu sit next to Ben. He did. Thus, the night began.

Conversation started as a whole unit. Kirk took the time to ask his own questions, to which Sulu’s friend and Ben responded politely. Sulu’s friend was far more receptive to Kirk than Ben was. Sulu was thankful for that. Once the waitress took their order, though, conversation naturally branched off. Kirk dominated conversation with Sulu’s friend while Sulu was given Ben.

It started small. Sulu made eye contact, smiled, looked away. “I heard you’re a writer,” Sulu said, making eye contact again. As Ben spoke, Sulu never averted his eyes away. His smile remained. There was a small back and forth in talk, but it remained light, positive. Natural. Yes, it was that. Before food arrived, Sulu found himself leaning towards Ben naturally. They weren’t touching.

When food arrived, interest remained. Although conversation dipped to near nothingness for a few minutes, Sulu found himself glancing over to see that Ben was already staring at him, smiling with closed lips, and then breaking eye contact. Conversation continued moments later.

Dinner came to and end and they headed outside. Kirk preoccupied Sulu’s friend for just long enough for Ben to pull Sulu aside.

“I’d like to see you again,” Ben said, a soft smile on his face, “Just the two of us.”

“When?” Sulu asked.

“I’m free Friday morning, if that works for you,” Ben answered. Sulu nodded. They traded contact information. The four of them said their goodbyes and left. On their way, Kirk leaned over to Sulu.

“See, you are a natural.”

Sulu only smiled.


End file.
